


different

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nino’s never seen ohno like this, not when he wasn’t acting, never this angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different

**Author's Note:**

> uh, okay, so. i wanted to write an aggressive!ohno and also use this as a vehicle for some pwp, but it sort of grew a plot :/ apparently, i just can't write straight up porn (;_;)

The door to the hotel room is barely closed before Nino’s back hits the wall, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make a sound. Ohno has his hands fisted in the front of Nino’s shirt, shaking, staring at him with a look lost somewhere between homicidal and brokenhearted.

And all Nino had done was ask him what was wrong.

“What’s _wrong_?” Ohno hisses, like he can’t believe Nino doesn’t know. Nino’s never seen Ohno like this, not when he wasn’t acting, never this angry. All of Nino’s muscles are suddenly tense, ready, and is heart is trying to beat its way out of his ribcage—not just fear.

Because there’s been something building all evening, something tight and trembling, getting ready to snap. Every time Nino touched Ohno it got stronger, and while Nino knows he should stop, he can’t. He never could.

“What the fuck do you think is wrong?” Ohno continues, in a voice like lightening waiting to strike.

“How the _fuck_ would I know?” Nino snaps back, because he’s stubborn, won’t let anyone see him tremble—he won’t submit that easily, even to Ohno, maybe especially to Ohno.

Ohno’s eyes are still wide, furious and disbelieving, and he takes a few ragged breaths before tearing his hands away from Nino’s shirt and stalking further into the room. While Ohno’s back is to him, Nino gulps in oxygen, clenching his hands and letting a tremor shake him. When Ohno speaks, low and broken, the sound fills the room.

“After the concert, I went—and I heard—saw—” His hands are fists at his sides, his shoulders stiff, staring straight ahead. “—I _saw_ you, and him. I saw him _fucking you_.”

In a flash, Nino knows. After the performance, high on adrenaline and a familiar frustration, and he knew going into Jun’s shower stall what would happen, that Jun would understand and know what he needed, and it was hard and fast, and the water was roaring all around them, and they never would have noticed someone else.

After a stomach-clenching jolt of embarrassment, indignation, horror, Nino’s first thought is: _It’s over_. This is it, he’s lost any chance he had with Ohno, and there’s no fixing it or going back. But then: _He’s angry_. He’s not disgusted, not just upset, he’s _furious_. And then Nino thinks: _Maybe_.

“So what?” he says, nonchalant, playing with fire. He takes a few steps towards Ohno, but isn’t brave enough to get any closer. “What does it matter to you?”

“What does it matter?” Ohno repeats, on a quiet exhalation. His shoulders slump a little and his words seep out like poison. “Yeah, I guess it doesn’t right? Stupid of me, really.”

Nino’s wall of bravado cracks, just a little, at the stinging self-depreciation in Ohno’s words. He takes a few steps more, voice softer. “It’s not like that. With Jun, it’s just—we were just helping each other out—”

A brittle, bitter laugh climbs out of Ohno’s throat, so unlike him that Nino is almost repulsed by it. The older man turns with a strange expression, and that lightening-strike quality returns to the air. Nino could almost swear he smells ozone.

“Yeah?” Ohno says, low. His face is smooth, blank, but it’s not his usual faraway look, there’s something still and dangerous here, and Nino realizes too late that he needs to step back.

Suddenly Ohno is there, one hand at Nino’s bicep in a vice-grip and the other between his legs. 

“I could help you out, Nino,” Ohno says, squeezing, voice calm and terrible.

Nino has his hands clenched at Ohno’s shoulders, and his eyes tightly shut. The back of Nino’s knees hit the bed and it takes all his strength to keep Ohno from toppling him over. He doesn’t want it, not like this, not with this Ohno that he can hardly recognize. It’s unfair, it’s humiliating—

He’s already hard.

Ohno feels it and lets out a shaky breath, hot and moist against Nino’s face. 

“You want it,” Ohno murmurs, almost sounding surprised. He presses with the flat of his palm and Nino’s cock jumps in response. Nino’s eyes fly open.

“No,” he says through his teeth. “Not like this, Oh-chan. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

Ohno’s eyes are a vacant haze of lust, but they come slowly back into focus at Nino’s words. He looks more like himself, suddenly, lost and a little sad. His head moves back and forth in a tiny, distracted shaking motion.

“No,” Ohno agrees softly. His hand moves away from Nino’s erection, up to grip his other arm. “It was supposed to be me.” 

When Nino doesn’t respond right away, Ohno continues, a low, garbled, almost unconscious flood of words.

“Right? The way you’re always touching me, and the way you look at me sometimes, I thought…I was sure…I was waiting, I wanted it to be me, but…” He trails off on a shaky sigh, searching Nino’s face with a desperate fascination.

Nino feels trapped, frozen in place by the electricity between them. Ohno is so unpredictable like this, a one-man mine field, and Nino has no idea where it’s safe to walk. So he just takes a step and hopes he’ll stay in one piece.

“It _is_ you,” he says, barely a whisper. “It was always you.”

Ohno’s breath catches, but then his brows draw together, his grip tightens again. “Then why—”

“I _told_ you—with Jun, it’s just—it doesn’t mean anything. I didn’t want that with you, you’re different—”

“Why?”

“Because—” And Nino sees the desperation in Ohno’s eyes, the need for this to somehow be alright, and the words come out before he can stop them. “—because I love you.”

There’s a pause, filled with a dozen too-fast heartbeats, and Ohno is staring at him wide-eyed, and Nino can see the thoughts flickering through Ohno’s eyes as he tries to add everything up, and is unable to make it come out even. Ohno’s head starts to shake again, and Nino thinks _fuck it_ —his hands come up to catch Ohno’s face so Nino can kiss him.

A startled gasp, and Nino is already pushing his tongue into Ohno’s mouth. He is rewarded with a low groan, and Ohno tilting his head and pushing back. Nino’s thighs are pressed hard against the bed again, and after a moment of indecision he decides to give in, to give everything, to make Ohno believe him. He lets himself fall.

Their hips come together roughly as they hit the bed, and Nino breaks the kiss for a strangled shout. Ohno is hard, already rolling against him, lips moving along Nino’s jaw to bite and suck, and then Ohno’s tongue against his ear, and—

“Fuck, Oh-chan,” Nino shudders out, a high pitched whine that he’s too distracted to be embarrassed about. He doesn’t remember wrapping his legs around Ohno’s waist, but he has, and he can’t help arching up against Ohno’s insistent pressure. Ohno groans against the pulse in Nino’s neck.

Using a strength he didn’t know he possessed, Nino rolls them until Ohno is beneath him. Nino pins him by the shoulders, and levers himself to his knees despite the almost overwhelming desire to just keep rocking against Ohno until they both come to pieces.

“Wait,” Nino says, panting, shaking. “Slow down. Let me…”

He trails off, because there are really just too many possibilities. He watches Ohno watching him, studies the dark flush in the older man’s cheeks and neck and the way he holds his mouth open and how, when Nino leans down to kiss him again, Ohno’s lips part even further, ready and reaching.

Nino enforces a slow pace for this kiss, pulling back when Ohno pushes up, just letting their tongues touch before a teasing slide against Ohno’s lower lip, a quick nip, and then he’s pressing Ohno’s head back into the mattress and tasting him in long, deep strokes. Ohno moans, whimpers impatiently, his hands on Nino’s thighs spasming, and Nino drinks it all in.

In the middle of it all, Nino’s hands slide down Ohno’s chest and stomach, then back up, pulling Ohno’s shirt with them. He breaks gently from the kiss to follow the hem of the shirt up Ohno’s body with his lips, purring happily at the little jerk Ohno gives when Nino’s thumb brushes over a nipple. He keeps his thumb there for a moment and moves his mouth to the other nub, biting softly. He shudders, hearing Ohno’s voice break, calling his name.

But once Ohno’s shirt is off, he is no longer restrained and he sits up, already tugging on Nino’s shirt, pulling it up and off and flinging it away all in one motion. He’s running his hands all over Nino’s torso, long, nimble, slender fingers, so dark against Nino’s pale skin—just thinking about it makes Nino tremble and cling to the older man’s shoulders. Then one of Ohno’s hands slides lower, slipping beneath Nino’s waistband in the back at the dip of his spine, makes a slow pass over his hip and then to the button of his jeans.

When Ohno’s fingers close around him, Nino almost loses it. He rocks forward into Ohno’s hand, muffling a cry into Ohno’s shoulder. Ohno’s voice is warm against his ear, murmuring his name, something almost pleading in his tone. Nino can barely muster the presence of mind to catch Ohno’s wrist and push him away. Ohno makes a low sound of distress.

“Not—not like this,” Nino hisses through clenched teeth. “Oh-chan, too—together.”

Ohno allows Nino to roll away and rid himself of his pants as Ohno does the same. Nino is still kicking his jeans off his right leg when Ohno reaches out to pull him back, and with a thrill, Nino realizes the other man is smiling.

“Romantic,” Ohno accuses softly, kissing him again with a hand at the back of his neck.

“Shut up,” Nino says into Ohno’s mouth. He pulls them upright again, sliding his legs around Ohno’s waist and hooking his ankles together to bring them flush against each other.

Ohno swears sharply, fingers clenching on Nino’s hips. They begin to rock, Ohno’s forehead pressed into Nino’s neck, and Nino brings a hand down to wrap around both of them, adding a rough slide to their motion.

Pressure builds in Nino’s gut with dizzying speed, their desperate rhythm quickly lost to mindless thrusts, and at the edge of his awareness, Nino can feel Ohno’s lips moving against his throat—he’s saying something.

“What?” he shudders out. “What is it?”

Ohno raises his head until they are cheek to cheek, and his breath comes hot against Nino’s ear.

“—please, tell me again, Nino, say it again, please—”

Despite everything, Nino feels embarrassment burn across his face. But he decided, he gave in, he’s giving everything. He pulls Ohno’s head around for another kiss, and looks him in the eyes.

“It’s you, Oh-chan. It’s always you. I love you.”

Ohno lets out a little shuddering sigh, his eyes slide shut for a moment on a hard thrust, but then they open again and there’s something burning there that Nino can’t look away from.

“Me too,” he whispers. “I love you.”

And then Nino comes undone.

He clings to Ohno through his climax and is distantly aware of the other man coming a few beats after. He remembers, like something from a dream, the feeling of lightening about to strike, and thinks _it’s this_ as tremors shake his body. Years, or hours, or minutes later he comes back to himself in Ohno’s arms, limp and exhausted and breathing slow and heavy.

They clean up and settle in to sleep without speaking, but it is a silence laced with heavy stares and lingering kisses. Ohno is unconscious moments after his head hits the pillow, but Nino stays awake. He doesn’t want to sleep because he’s afraid of waking, of what this will be in daylight. But like so much of tonight, he is slowly pressed towards surrender.

So he does.


End file.
